Surnames and Bad Advice
by Yellowtail555
Summary: James II is mad... and that's not a matter to be taken lightly. After all, Malfoy is dating his sister and Dumbledore is giving him advice and he just can't get that name out of his head. James centered one-shot.


**Written for Round Two of Fanfiction's Got Talent and also dedicated to LA (LunaAlyxandra). James centered with strong hints of LilyxScorpius. And I've actually remembered to include the disclaimer (I feel I should get an award or something for this alone) which basically can be summarized to say that I don't own HP. Enjoy!**

James glanced around Professor McGonigall's office, for the Headmistress was talking to his father, who looked defeated. Words floated to him but he wasn't paying much attention to them. _'Suicidal'_. His father said the word so easily as if that was all Lily was. As if she couldn't be characterized as anything other than that. '_Dangerous influence'_. James knew that McGonigall had to look out for the rest of the students above all else but she had to realize that Lily wasn't the only bad influence. That someone had to have convinced her to get to that point. And the hard-to-think-about word, the name that was repeated in so many ways in so many places. In a hushed whisper in a deserted corridor, an impatient blur of a surname by teachers, the way he'd heard his sister speak of him as if he was her world, and the way that the two adults were now addressing him, in rapid yet nearly silent voices. _Malfoy... Malfoy... Scorpius Malfoy._

James knew that he was the reason that Lily lay in front of trains, danced until her feet bled, talked about death with excitement in her voice and a new light in her eyes. So when he said the name, the dreaded name, he said it a bit too quickly and even in a loud room, he could hear it echo around. _Malfoy... Malfoy..._

His dad and McGonigall had gone just outside the door and he was left inside, stuck in his own thoughts, Al had been at Hogsmeade when his father arrived and had escaped the meeting, when a soft voice interrupted him.

"I can see you're not paying attention."

James jumped back, "Oh, it's you."

"It does not do to dwell on dreams and forget to live." The portrait of Albus Dumbledore was staring down at him, calmly.

"I'm not dreaming. Believe me, my life's not a dream."

"She's not your life." The portrait seemed to be trying very hard not to chuckle. "I've had to tell your father the same thing."

"Who wasn't his life? She's my sister, Professor, and she could very well be gone by the time I turn around. And all because of damn Malfoy." This time it came out in a barely audible hiss.

"Not that. Simply that it does not do to dwell on-"

"Okay, okay. I get it. He worried about people while he was off playing the hero and leaving a very large legacy for his children to fill, thank you very much. You can tell him I send my regards."

"Mr. Potter, that's not what I'm referring to. Have you heard of the Mirror of Erised?"

"A mirror. I'm sorry, Professor, but I don't think he'd dream about a mirror. Just saying.. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have places to go and people to see."

"Will you listen to me? No, I see you won't. Very well, who are you off to see?"

"A certain Malfoy." This time it was proclaimed for the world, in cheer. "We've got a score to settle."

"I'm afraid I can't allow that."

"It's not your school anymore, Old Man."

"Oi, Malfoy!" Bitter-sweet.

The blond turned around, quickly, before being hit with a spell. He fell to the ground, his legs locked together. His next step was to reach for his wand but James was too fast, calling it to him with a quick expelleramus.

"We've got to talk. Oh, don't just sit there! Explain yourself !"

Scorpius had managed to find a comfortable angle to sit up and just peered upward, innocently. "Explain yourself, Potter."

"You're trying to kill my sister, Malfoy!" Incredulous, his voice was rising up. "Oh, don't look at me like that! You are! You're as good as murdering her!"

"Please, Potter, I'm dating her. There's a difference. I know that when you date, things might work out differently. But when I date, it means I like someone. Not that I'm... oh, where _did_ murdering come from? You haven't... killed anyone you've slept with have-"

"Oh, don't play the innocent Ravenclaw card, Malfoy. Please, we're all sick of it." Stretched out a little too long with a bit too much emphasize. "You've heard the rumors. For once... they're true. One hundred percent. See, it turns out that Lily's insane. You really must turn your girlfriends off."

"Lily's not crazy."

"Oh, no. Perfectly sane people throw themselves under trains all the time. Of course, how could I forget."

"Potter..."

"Malfoy." A challenge.

"I..."

"_Malfoy..."_ A dare.

"Don't look at me like..."

"_Scorpius Malfoy..."_ A war well won.

He could almost forget Lily's tear-stained face later when she found Malfoy in the Hospital Wing beside her the next morning. He was so close to being able to take his mind away and just forget the names she called him. Nearly...

**Please review! I would beg but I don't think I've reached that low yet...**


End file.
